My Heart Will Go On
by ShexIsxThexSunlight
Summary: Based on The Movie Titanic. Yuuki Cross is engaged to Kaname Kuran. Zero Kiryu is a penniless artist who travels with his twin brother. ZeroYuuki, KanameYuuki, AidouYori, KainRuka, ShikiRima, IchiruMaria, TakumaOc. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Titanic' or 'Vampire Knight'. They belong to their respective owners. I however do own Emilie-chan.^^

So, this is my first story....ever. It's loosely based on the movie, Titanic. I recently saw the movie for the 6oooth time and it rminded my of Vampire Knight. I could literally picture most charaters in this situation.

_____________________________________________________________

My Heart Will Go On

Introduction to the Charaters:

_____________________________________________________________

**Yuuki Cross**- A first-class seventeen-year-old socialite who is engaged engaged to Kaname Kuran and only child of Kaien Cross.

**Kaname Kuran**- Yuuki's fiance and son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, who designed the ship.

**Zero Kiryu**- A penniless nineteen-year-old artist who travels around with his twin brother, Ichiru.

**Ichiru Kiryu-** A penniless nineteen-year-old violinist who travels around with his twin brother, Zero.

**Sayori Wakaba**- One of Yuuki's best friends. She decided to come with Yuuki for her wedding to Kaname. Nicknamed Yori-chan by Yuuki.

**Emilie Shiori**- Another of Yuuki's friends. She was a former student of Cross Academy of Ballet.

**Kaien Cross**- Headmaster of Cross Academy of Ballet and father of Yuuki. He wants Yuuki to marry Kaname.

**Takuma Ichijou**- An aristocrat friend of Kaname's. He loves to read manga and is the grandson of Asato Ichijou.

**Hanabusa Aidou**- Another of Kaname's friends. He is extremely loyal to Kaname. He is Akatsuki Kain's cousin

**Akatsuki Kain**- Another of Kaname's friends. He is very laid back and is often gets involed with Aidou's scheme's. He is Hanabusa Aidou's cousin.

**Ruka Souen**- Childhood friend of Kaname, Kain, and Aidou. She is very faithful and protective of Kaname. She dislikes Yuuki because of her engagement to Kaname.

**Senri Shiki**- A famous model and childhood friend of Kaname's. He is really close to Ichijou and Rima Touya.

**Rima Touya**- A famous model and close friend of Shiki's. Her and Shiki are almost always together.

**Seiren**- Kaname's bodygaurd. She is fiercely loyal to Kaname and is spying on Yuuki.

**Toga Yagari**- Captain of the R.M.S. Titanic

**Shizuka Hio**- A distant relalitive of Kanamr and aunt of Maria Kurenai. She is traveling to New York with her niece to meet her niece's fiance.

**Maria Kurenai**- Shizuka's niece and cousin to Kaname Kuran. She is traveling to New York to meet her fiance.

**Asato Ichijou**- Known as Ichio, he is a steel tycoon and grandfather to Takuma Ichijou. He disapproves of almost everything Takuma does.

**Rido Kuran**- Kaname's Uncle and builder of Titanic. He is secretly in love with his brother's wife, Juuri.

**Haruka and Juuri Kuran**- Kaname's parent and designers of the Titanic.

____________________________________________________________

Tell me if you like it or if you think I should change anything. ^^

I wanted to include all of the main charaters of Vampire Knight. For Yagari, Juuri, Rido, and Haruka, I kinda ran out of options....so yeah. I put my VK oc in there because everyone but Ichijou had a partner and in another VK story I'm writing, Emilie is in love with Ichijou....plus I don't like Sara. (even though SaraxTakuma is popular, I couldn't bring myself to write it.)


	2. The Ship of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Titanic' or 'Vampire Knight'. They belong to their respective owners. I however do own Emilie-chan.^^

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter 1: The Ship of Dreams

­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________

Seventeen-year-old Yuuki Cross raised her eyes to the large ship in front of her. She slightly frowned as she watched hundreds of men, women, and children excitedly climb aboard the ship. Yuuki, herself, was dreading the voyage.

"Yuuki, What do you think of the Titanic?" asked a voice behind her.

Yuuki turned around and saw her fiance, Kaname Kuran. Kaname's parents, Haruka and Juuri Kuran designed the Titanic and his uncle, Rido Kuran, had been in charge of building the ship.

"It's amazing, Kaname-sama." Yuuki replied with a small smile and blush. Kaname was handsome. He look quiet similar to Yuuki. They both had brown hair and reddish brown eyes, the only difference was that Kaname was much more handsomer.

"Wow, Kaname-sama! The ship's amazing! Isn't it Yori-chan?" said Emilie Shiori as she and Sayori Wakaba walked up to them.

"Glad you think so, Emilie-san. Well, I need to go find Seiren and Hanabusa, so I'll see you on the ship. Goodbye, Yuuki" Kaname said as he walked off.

"Let's go! I wanna see the ship!" Emilie said grabbing Yuuki's and Yori's hands as she practically dragged them on board. Emilie was one of Yuuki's best friends. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that were so full of life. Yori on the other hand was much more calm and quieter than Emilie. She had shoet curly brown hair and brown eyes. The three girls had been best friends since they attended Yuuki's father's school, The Cross Academy of Ballet in Paris, France before her father closed it and remained friends since. Both were traveling with her to New York for her's and Kaname's wedding. The wedding was actually the reason half of the First Class was traveling.

­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, I wager three dollars and Ichiru's violin." said nineteen-year-old Zero Kiryu as he wagered everything he and his twin brother, Ichiru, owned.

"Zero! Are you crazy? What if we lose?" asked an angry Ichiru.

"Have some faith, Little Brother." Zero smirked as he showed Ichiru his full house. "All right, boys. Let's lay 'em down."

One of the guys across form them folded with Ichiru while his partner laid a pair of sevens down. It, however, was no match for Zero's Full House.

"Looks like we're going to America, Ichiru!" Zero shouted as he grabbed the two tickets, the three dollars, and Ichiru's violin.

"I hate to interupt for rejoicing, but the Titanic leaves in 5 minutes." said the old bartender.

"Five minutes?" Ichiru repeat. "Come on, Zero! We have to haul ass. There's no way we'll make it in five minutes." He said as they ran out to the ship.

"Hey! Hold up! We have tickets!" the Kiryu twins yelled as they ran up to the closing door of the Titanic. The Officer looked at them wearily.

"Have you been through the health check?" he asked

"Yes. Besides We are Americans!" Zero answered.

The officer gave them on last look before he allowed them on. Zero and Ichiru excitedly ran down the corridors of the ship looking for their room.

"Ichiru, We have got to be the luckiest sons of bitches ever!" Zero grinned at his twin as they approached Room 349. The Titanic really was a ship of dreams.

_____________________________________________________________

Yeah. There is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback. I joys me when people actually comment my work ^^ First five reviews get cyper glowsticks and muffins (but shush bribery is illegal!)


End file.
